


all of my regret will wash away somehow

by xoxogossipwolf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Healing, idk - Freeform, not sure what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxogossipwolf/pseuds/xoxogossipwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke comes back four months later, not much has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all of my regret will wash away somehow

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this tumblr post http://madgesundersee.tumblr.com/post/113560934944

Clarke comes back four months and two days after she walked out of Camp Jaha, Bellamy has counted.

The first feeling he has is pure elation, his heart is going so fast he thinks he's dying. She looks weary, scarred, and so, so alive. Bellamy's eyes prickle with tears he won't shed.

The next feeling he has is anger, hot and vicious coursing through him. He's angry that she left him without thinking of him, that she left without asking if he wanted to come too.

Clarke looks at him from her group of well wishers. She flinches when she sees the look on his face. He turns and stalks off.

There isn't much need for guard duty these days, but it makes the people feel safer. This is where Clarke finds him, standing with a gun clenched in his hands. She doesn't say anything for a long time, when she does her voice is shaky. "I'm sorry." He wants to laugh in her face. Now she apologizes? "I don't want your apologies, princess."

Clarke is silent again, this unnverves him. "I needed time to heal." She says. "Yeah." Bellamy says, and turns away. Clarke leaves.

She sits next to him at dinner. He gets up and walks away. "Bellamy!" She yells. He ignores her and keeps walking.

"You can't avoid me forever!" She says as she storms into his tent. "Why not?" He asks and continues to whittle. He finds his mind is silent when his hands are busy.

"You can't be mad because I needed time." She says in an infuriatingly calm tone. "YOU LEFT ME!" Bellamy yells, anger making his voice shake. "I needed you and you just left! You weren't the only one who killed those people, Clarke. Their blood isn't just on your hands. If you wouldn't have pulled that lever, I would have."

Clarke sits down, pulls moonshine from her coat pocket and takes a swig. "Children, Bellamy. We murdered children." Bellamy takes the bottle and takes a long gulp. "We did it to save our people. We have to make peace with it, Clarke."

Clarke laughs a bitter laugh filled with pain. "Yeah, make peace with murder." Bellamy sighs, and takes another drink. "Yeah." Clarke takes the bottle from him, drinks until she chokes a little.

"We could have given them marrow. They didn't have to kill us." Clarke says, voice small and broken. "I know." Is the only thing Bellamy can say. What else is there, really?"

Clarke sighs, and sets the bottle down. "I needed to get them back, I needed to save them. I left them behind." Bellamy grabs Clarke's hand and squeezes. "You did. You saved them, Clarke."

Clarke nods. "I left you. I'm sorry." Clarke squeezes his hand. "I know. We're going to be okay, Clarke."

She surprises him by taking his face between his hands. She presses her forehead to his, kisses his nose, then both of his cheeks. Finally she kisses his lips, gentle and soft. Full of the promise of healing.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super quick and sloppy idk enjoy sorry for the mistakes etc etc also not super sure if I captured Bellamy and Clarke so idk how that is. thanks for reading!!!


End file.
